1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an audio cassette holder and particularly to an audio cassette holder which is able to both dispense and display audio cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many cassette holders exist today for a variety of purposes. Devices which are designed to display audio cassettes typically comprise some sort of rectangular crevice which is able to hold audio cassettes stacked either horizontally or vertically.
Music stores and retail outlets most commonly store and display their audio cassettes stacked vertically on top of one another, as this is a relatively economical and space-saving design. Drawbacks to this configuration become apparent, however, when a consumer attempts to pull a cassette out from such a stack of cassettes. A common occurrence is that one or more of the cassettes directly above the desired cassette come out at the same time as a result of the inherent gravity effect of the vertical design.
An alternative design is one in which cassettes are placed horizontally on a shelf. Although this configuration effectively avoids the problems described above, it leaves gaps in the otherwise aesthetically pleasing linear placement of audio cassettes.
The attached prior art disclose various means of displaying and dispensing cassettes and other objects utilizing methods similar to that of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,573 to Celik discloses a tape cassette dispenser, this invention being the closest in both purpose and design to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,603 to Pepicelli et al. discloses a storage rack for video tape cartridges permitting storage of a plurality of cartridges in a close linear array and arranged for ease of individual selection. U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,495 to Friedman discloses single size display carton for packaging either a tape cassette or tape cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,329 to Harrison discloses a dispenser for plastic cards which provides a sanitary protection to the cards yet enables the cards to be dispensed singly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,010 to Murphy discloses a tape cassette display fixture wherein tape cassettes are displayed in a manner which minimizes the possibility of theft while exhibiting tape cassettes in an attractive manner, facilitating observation of both sides of the cassette by potential purchasers.
Although prior art possess certain similarities in function and/or design to the present invention, it will be made apparent that the present invention possesses features of novelty not found in prior art.